A hybrid vehicle employs at least two power sources for motive power. The hybrid vehicle refers to a next generation vehicle which represents more improved fuel efficiency as compared with existing vehicles by significantly reducing the weight of the body thereof to minimize air resistance, and by significantly reducing the emissions of greenhouse and noxious gases.
An exemplary hybrid vehicle employs an existing internal combustion engine and an electric motor driven through a battery. Generally the battery is recharged by using energy generated by the internal combustion engine or by energy generated during braking. The recharged battery is reused when driving the vehicle.
Generally, hybrid vehicles have higher fuel efficiency compared to typical vehicles employing only the internal combustion engine, so that the hybrid vehicle is attractive to the public in an era of government mandated CO2 emission limits and high oil prices.
FIG. 4 is a schematic view showing a conventional power connection box for a hybrid vehicle. A battery 5, charged by a power generator 3 mechanically coupled with an engine 1, is connected to an inverter 7. DC current input from the battery 5 is converted into an AC current through a switching operation of the inverter 7 to supply the AC current to the motor 3.
Two relays 2a and 2b are interposed between the inverter 7 and the battery 5, so that the battery 5 may be connected to or disconnected from the inverter 7 through a key manipulation of a vehicle. A preliminary relay 4a series-connected to a preliminary resistor 4 is provided in a power relay assembly connected between the battery 5 and the inverter 7, so that the preliminary relay 4a is connected to the main relays 2a and 2b. 
When the main relays 2a and 2b are closed, and the preliminary relay 4a is switched off when the vehicle is driven, so that the power of the battery 5 is applied to the inverter 7.
If the vehicle is stopped and the vehicle key is turned off, the main relays 2a and 2b are opened. Consequently the battery 5 becomes disconnected from the inverter 7, so that the power of the battery 5 is prevented from being transferred to the motor 3 through the inverter 7.
A capacitor 9 is connected to the inverter 7 in parallel to attenuate voltage fluctuation so that rectified current is input to the inverter 7, allowing the inverter 7 to be stably operated.
When the vehicle key is turned on and the vehicle is driven again, the preliminary relay 4a is closed. Then, the voltage of the battery 5, which is dropped by the preliminary resistor 4, is applied to the inverter 7. The charging of the capacitor 9 connected to the inverter 7 then commences. If the capacitor 9 is sufficiently charged, the main relays 2a and 2b are connected while the preliminary relay 4a is opened, so that the power of the battery 5 is applied to the inverter 7.
The purpose of the process is that the preliminary resistor 4 sharply drops the supplied power of high voltage so that the dropped power can be applied, thereby preventing the electrodes of the main relays 2a and 2b from being damaged or fused.
The power connection box having the above structure includes a plurality of members as described above, and is connected to lead lines of linking the members with each other in order to operate.
The lead lines must be safely protected from the interference with peripheral members in order to stably supply power. However, as the lead lines extend out of the peripheral members, they often become tangled and rub together to cause the damage to each other.
In addition, when trying to perform maintenance for the power connection box, since the lead lines are irregularly tangled together, access to the power connection box is difficult because the lead lines and the peripheral members block accessibility.
In particular, processes of disconnecting lead lines from the members, performing the maintenance of the lead lines, and connecting the lead lines with the members are complicated. Further, in the process of disconnecting the lead lines from the members or connecting the lead lines to the members again, the lead lines may be damaged or connection failure with the lead lines may be caused.